crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Toa Mata/Toa Nuva
The Toa Mata are a group of Toa united in one team. They are the most prominent team, being high leaders of the immigrants of the Matoran Universe, and are the most powerful. Their original Destiny was to defeat Teridax and awaken the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. The Toa Mata were at one point changed into more powerful forms, taking on the name Toa Nuva; since the Osea conflict, they have reverted back to their original forms. History Early History (To be added) Osea Conflict When Teridax arrived at Osea and announced his plans to take control of the Universe, he unleashes armies of servants and creatures under his control to subjugate the natural populace as well as the UCR forces there. However, this allowed his old enemies, the Toa Nuva, to slip out along with the army. The team were then called upon by a set of Golden Armor, which emerged from the Prototype Robot body that Mata Nui was inhabiting. The Golden Armor altered the Toa Nuva back into their original forms, essentially reducing their power, but it was necessary for their new mission: using the Golden Armor to help defeat Teridax. Unfortunately, Teridax discovered the plan and retaliated by blasting them with energy, scattering the Toa and Armor pieces across the desert. Accompanied by Takanuva and the Glatorian who aided Mata Nui (Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Strakk), each Toa set out to retrieve the pieces of the Golden Armor, which had been stolen by individuals from Teridax's army. After several lone battles against the army, with help from the natives and the UCR Armed Forces, the Toa managed to reunite the pieces of the Armor. Instinctively, the team had Tahu don the full set; upon tapping into its power, he mentally linked with UCR hero Blade, and together the pair unleashed a devastating assault to Teridax's army, specifically his hordes of Rahkshi. Tahu, tapping into the Armor's power, released a huge flash of light, frying the Kraata slugs within the Rahkshi armor and absorbing their powers into the armor. This catastrophic blow to the Rahkshi army, which were mentally connected to Teridax, overwhelmed the tyrant and caused him to lapse in his battle against Mata Nui; this bought the Great Spirit the time he needed to make one final push, sending Teridax into the path of the approaching Oceanic moon and ending his reign of terror once and for all. After the inhabitants of the Great Spirit Robot body evacuated the massive domain within, the Toa witnessed Mata Nui's last speech to them, hoping that they could bring a new era of peace between them and the people of the Milky Way Galaxy. After Mata Nui went dormant inside the Mask of Life, the Toa were one of the many groups of leaders that rallied everyone together and began to organize and build the dream Mata Nui wished to come true. New Atero The Toa are currently overseeing the work of building new foundations for the huge living space that the Matoran Universe inhabitants will be living in. Working closely with their own leadership and the higher ups of the UCR force at Osea, the Toa seek to ensure things go smoothly and peacefully as they make their own colony on Osea alongside the UCR. Composition The Toa Mata are a prototypical Toa team, having 6 main members, with each controlling one of the primary elements of the Matoran Universe. They are highly effective as a team, having learned to overcome their differences through experience. Members Honorary Members Powers/Abilities As Toa, each member of the team has access to an Elemental power, the use of a Kanohi Mask, and possess a source of Toa Power. Experience has garnered them great control over their Elemental powers, to the point that they are one of the most powerful teams of Toa in existence. Each Toa also has access to a Suva, which stores important items and equipment which they can mentally summon to their position at will. This includes additional Kanohi Masks, Toa Tools, and other items. Each Toa stores 11 Kanohi in their Suva; 5 Great Masks matching the Kanohi of their team members, and 6 Noble Masks matching the Kanohi worn by their Turaga. The Toa focus their Elemental Powers through their Toa Tools, weapons they carry with them at all times. While they usually concentrate the use of their elements through the tools, they are fully capable of channeling their power through their bodies alone. While the tools can be used for practical means such as melee combat, they only do so as a last resort. Lastly, the Toa Mata, like all Toa, possess a store of energy called Toa Power. Unlike Elemental Energy which recharges over time, Toa Power is limited, but has a wide variety of uses, such as healing and restoration of power, as well as to transform Destined Matoran into new Toa. If the Toa Mata use up all of their Toa Power, they will then transform into Turaga. Toa Fusions The Toa are able to fuse together by mentally concentrating with each other. The fusion has access to all of the elements and mask powers used by the Toa that form it. The fusions are also larger in size than the individual Toa. The fusion amplifies all of the traits of the combined Toa, from physical characteristics like strength and speed to attributes like personality and knowledge. Therefore, the fusion is inherantly faster, stronger, and smarter than the component Toa that make it up. The only fusion the Toa Mata have attempted are Kaita fusions; the result is two beings, each composed of three Toa. Toa Nuva When they were Toa Nuva, each Toa held enhanced levels of power with their Elements. They were the only Toa in existence who could set up delayed effects using their powers, such as a timed activation or a tripmine. Their power level was great enough that they were considered the strongest Toa in existence at the time. The Kanohi Nuva Masks worn by the Toa Nuva were also enhanced, having stronger potency in their effects and having the unique ability to allow the Toa to share their individual mask powers with allies nearby. The original Tools used by the Toa Nuva had secondary functions to them, allowing them to be used as a mode of transportation. The Toa Nuva eventually received new Toa Tools along with their Adaptive Armor. When the Toa Nuva were given suits of Adaptive Armor, they had the ability to automatically alter their armor to any environment, giving them an edge over enemies found on their missions. Their current level of power has been restored back to their original Toa levels as well as receiving copies of their original Toa tools, no longer possessing delayed strikes, shared mask powers or their Nuva tools for transportation; however, they did retain the use of their Adaptive Armor. Golden Armor Due to the use of the Golden Armor, the powers of the Toa Mata were further enhanced approaching the level they had as Toa Nuva; however, they are still unable to set delayed elemental blasts or share Kanohi powers. When the Golden Armor destroyed the army of Teridax's Rashkshi, it absorbed all of the powers of each Rahkshi type into the armor, distributing them equally among the Toa. They are only able to access these powers when exposed to Teridax's substance; given that the location of the remainder of it is unknown, it is unknown if the Toa will demonstrate these powers, nor do they know specifically which powers they obtained. Gallery Tahu 02.png|Tahu, Toa of Fire Gali 02.png|Gali, Toa of Water Lewa 02.png|Lewa, Toa of Air Onua 01.png|Onua, Toa of Earth Pohatu 02.png|Pohatu, Toa of Stone Kopaka 02.png|Kopaka, Toa of Ice Takanuva 02.png|Takanuva, Toa of Light Toa Kaita Akamai 01.png|Toa Kaita Akamai Toa Kaita Wairuha 01.png|Toa Kaita Wairuha Category:Bionicle Category:Characters Category:Team Category:Good